Happy Halloween, Hogwarts
by PotterParadise16
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a Halloween Ball. Smutty goodness happens. One-shot.


"You want me to do what exactly?" Hormone asked, raising her brow.

Cho scratched her head. "I don't know how to do a French braid. I've seen you wear them before. Please?"

Hormone crossed her arms and her brows furrowed in thought. "I suppose so. This is for the ball tonight?"

Cho nodded. Hormone sighed after a minute in agreement. She got up from the table in the Great Hall and followed Cho. Ron and Harry gave them looks of bafflement, but said nothing. Cho was glad. She didn't want to have to try and explain what her costume was, and Hormone hadn't asked yet. She was terrified she'd be angry or hurt, thinking she was making fun of her for being smuggle-born. She chewed on her lip nervously, her hands becoming clammy.

She held on tightly to the bag that was on her arm, containing her hair supplies and a bandana she bought at some thrift shop over the summer. Her and Cedric had been planning this costume for a while, as there would be a Halloween Ball tonight. It was the last time they would both be spending in Hogwarts for Halloween. She was really excited.

Once they entered the girl's lavatory, Hormone rounded on her and looked at her skeptically. "So what exactly are you going as?"

Cho swallowed nervously. "Erma…"

Hormone looked at her curiously. Cho sighed.

"A Smuggle…" She mumbled.

Hormone nodded and smiled. "Oh, well that's pretty smart. I like that."

Cho blinked. "Y-You do?"

She nodded. "Of course. Smuggles dress up as witches and wizards all the time. It only makes sense to do the same."

Cho nodded. "That's what Cedric and I thought."

Hormone smiled warmly. "Shall we start on your hair then?"

Cho handed her the bag and sat on the floor as Hormone started combing through her hair.

Cedric looked into the bathroom mirror of his dormitory, trying to flatten his own exclusive mop of hair. Clad in only a pair of loosely fitting jeans and converse, he searched for a flannel shirt he had bought a few days prior. Spotting it just behind his bed, he yanked it up and shrugged it over his shoulders. As he was buttoning it up, his dormmate Scott bounded through the room, wearing nothing but a piece of cloth 'round his privates.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Don't think Dumbledore's gonna let you get away with that one, mate."

Scott looked over at him, bewildered.

"What makes you say that? You're half topless, Ced."

Cedric's blush tinged slightly over the bridge of his nose, quickly buttoning up the rest of his shirt. "Now, at least I'm not going out like that!"

Quickly, he made his way past Scott and into the Great Hall, sliding down onto the Hufflepuff table.

Hermione stepped away from Cho and looked her over. When she smiled and nodded approvingly, Cho looked at the mirror. Her hair was pulled back completely in braids from root to tip. It all came together in the middle of her back and tied with a pony. The blue bandana she had bought was wrapped around her hair. Little tufts of curls were hanging down her face, making her look as if she'd been working for the last few hours.

"I love it, thank you, Hermione." Cho said, smiling.

Hermione nodded. "No problem."

Cho straightened out the bottom of her light blue blouse that barely even covered her breasts. Her skinny jeans showed the curve of her butt and thighs, and she was wearing flats. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled approvingly. Her and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall and she sat in her seat at Ravenclaw table, searching for Cedric.

Cedric took a bite out of his toast, trying to follow what his mates were trying to tell him. Cedric was the kind of bloke who wasn't completely "there" in the morning, and his thoughts were a bit hazy with his eyes somewhat half-lidded. Most of what he could manage was a "mmhm", or a "yeah, 'course" every few minutes. Luckily, that seemed to be enough for his friends, who continued shouting exuberantly. Noticing Hermione Granger staring at him from one table over, he quirked an eyebrow, but politely smiled in return.

Cho finally found him chewing on his toast. She smiled warmly before blushing and looking down at her plate. She moved her fork disinterestedly around the sliced carrots on her plate and finally put one in her mouth.

"Nice costume, Cho." Marietta giggled.

Cho looked at her friend, Marietta, and smiled. "Thanks."

Marietta was dressed as some kind of fairy. She wasn't exactly sure if it was a pixie, a love fairy, or just a regular fairy, but she still looked pretty.

"Yours looks good too."

She grinned and curtsied. "Thanks. What's Cedric dressed as?"

"A Muggle man." Cho smiled.

"So you must be the woman." Luna chimed.

Cho turned around to see Luna sitting at the table, dressed in a horse head costume. She nodded.

"Yeah."

Cedric's eyes were drooping closed slowly, and the Great Hall was actually quite nice and warm… A not-so-gentle whack from one of his mates jolted his head up immediately, accidentally knocking over a glass of juice in the process. Cedric swore under his breath, lightly whacking his mate on his shoulder as he continued to laugh at Cedric.

Sighing, Cedric started to mop up the spill, ignoring the crude comments from his mates. 'Such a price', Cedric thought, 'to have such stupid buggers for friends.' Grinning over at his friends, he tossed the dirty rag over at one of them.

Rubbing his eyes, Cedric laid his head down on his shoulder, watching his friends whack each other in time with the sodden rag.

Cho heard a clang not far away. Her head snapped up to see Cedric and some of his friends laughing and throwing a mop at each other after Cedric had cleaned up the mess. She frowned and watched his expression. He just looks too sad to her. She sighed and left her food abandoned, staring at him.

"Welcome, students! Welcome to the Halloween Ball. I'm delighted at the costumes I've seen so far. Word has it that there are even some dressed as Muggles and other Muggle-like costumes alike!" Dumbledore announced.

Cho blushed and glanced at Cedric.

Cedric lifted his head to look over respectfully at Dumbledore, but caught Cho's eye along the way. Grinning slightly, he waved over at her from a table over.

Cho grinned, blushing, and waved back.

"In just a few moments, I'd ask that you all stand from your tables so we can clear the floors and bring everything out. Finish what you're eating quickly, please. Mr. Filch has asked me not to have us out all night, so curfew is 2 AM. Thank you!" Dumbledore sat down and resumed eating.

Cho sat back and waited for the word to get up, nibbling on her carrots while she waited.

Cedric sighed and finished the last bits of his toast, neatly cleaning up his area. Waiting for his mates to get up, he folded his hands against the table, grinning as he listened to whatever the hell they were going on about.

Dumbledore stood up, giving the cue for all of us to stand. Cho stood and pressed her back against the wall with the rest of her housemates as the four tables in the Hall disappeared. The floor was bare and empty, but only for a few moments as out of nowhere, fading in slowly, the scene started to set.

Cho started aghast as small buffet tables started to appear closest to the doors. Food was utterly overflowing on four of them, and another four were filled with punch. The table itself was draped in dark orange and black. A huge black carpet appeared and rolled out on the length of the floor. One small part of it prodded at Cho's feet until she jumped up so the carpet could slide under. A platform built itself up behind Dumbledore, where a live band that she recognized as the Whomping Wizzies, a new group becoming popular, stepped onto to set up.

On the ceiling, leaves were falling slowly and gently, creating a fall atmosphere. Cho smiled as one leaf floated down and landed on her face. She giggled and pulled it off, looking at it. She dropped it onto the floor as the music started playing, and everyone scattered to find his or her friends and dates. Cho scoured the floor in search of Cedric.

Cedric hummed a small tune, walking over to Cho. Grabbing her hand lightly, he kissed her cheek softly, so that nobody had really noticed them yet.

"You look fantastic today, you know."

Cho almost jumped when she felt someone grab her hand and kiss her on the cheek, but hummed happily when she figured out it was Cedric. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Thanks. Hermione did my hair. You look good too. Somewhat managed to deal with that hair." She giggled, ruffling it playfully.

"Gah," Cedric half-laughed. He ran his hand nervously though his hair, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sure if I shaved it all off, somehow, it'd still come back and haunt me."

"Of course it would. It's your most deadly curse. But if I'm going to be honest, it's what attracted me to you first." Cho smiled, kissing him delicately.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "Really? Why's that, love?"

"Because it was so messy, and I was just itching to run my hands through to try and straighten it. Of course, I was too shy to even admit that. But you always look good. Especially your… umm…" Cho dropped her voice. "Sex hair."

Cho blushed and bit her lip, looking up at him innocently.

Cedric's face cracked into a grin, a laugh shortly following.

"Sex hair? Really, Cho?"

Cho's face turned even redder, but before she could reply, she was cut off by Hermione, Harry and Ron walking up to Cedric.

"Hey, Ced. Just wanted to let you know that we've got the finishing touches on the plans for the meeting this week. How's your night so far?" Harry asked.

Cho looked at Hermione, who was looking at her curiously, but stayed quiet. She gave her a weak smile, in which she returned wholeheartedly.

Cedric looked over at Harry, grinning slightly. "That's fantastic, Harry! It's nice that everything's gotten set up, and all. I'm doing fine, then. How are you?" Catching a slightly miffed look from Cho, Cedric peered over at her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Cho could feel the burn of Cedric's retinas piercing her, but she didn't dare look over.

"Thank you again for helping with my hair." Cho squeaked to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. It suits you fairly well. I think I want some punch."

Hermione strode off towards the table, Ron strutting behind her. Harry stayed behind, looking at Cho. His cheeks were pink, but he said nothing. She didn't dare look at him, though, and instead stared at the floor.

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry replied, not looking away from Cho.

Cedric seemed to notice everything at once; Hermione looking at Ron, Ron looking upset over to the left, Harry looking longingly at Cho, and Cho looking determinedly at the floor. So, Cedric did the best and most noble thing that came to his mind.

"I'm, uh—I'm gonna go see what's over there, yeah."

Well, maybe it wasn't so noble.

Cho did not want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone with Harry. Her affections for him had changed, of course, but she knew his hadn't. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"Fine." Cho mumbled.

"Are you and Cedric okay? Seems like you guys were having a bit of something before we showed up."

She shook her head. "No, we're fine. We were just complimenting our costumes."

She glanced up and took a look at Harry's costume. He was dressed as some kind of Minstry official, but she couldn't be sure.

"Nice, er, costume." Cho commented.

Harry beamed. "Thanks!"

Cho shifted her feet uncomfortably. She just wanted Cedric back and get her out of this awkward situation.

Cedric shuffled awkwardly between his feet, listening to whatever his mate Oliver was babbling on about. Glancing over at Cho, he noticed her and Harry talking. Kindly, he waved over, glad that the two were actually talking since the Yule Ball last year.

Cho waved back and gave him a pleading look. She bit her lip nervously. Harry looked over and nodded towards him.

"Cho, I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you, okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I need to see what my boyfriend is doing. If he eats too much, he gets an upset stomach. It was nice talking to you."

Cho attempted a smile and walked towards Cedric desperately.

Cedric raised an eyebrow in Cho's direction, trying his best to look innocent. "Uh… Cho, I love you, and whatever I did, I'm sorry."

She just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the public eye to a corner covered by the tables and large willow trees, blocking the view of anyone far away. She pushed him against the wall.

"Why did you leave me with him alone?" she growled.

Cedric looked around, hoping frantically that if she killed him that there would be witnesses. "B-Because… uh, well, you seemed to, uh—be getting along, well—quite nicely!" Trying his best at a nervous laugh, Cedric choked a bit and tried to distance Cho from him.

Cho let out a frustrated and crazy laugh. "Getting along? GETTING ALONG? Are you insane, Cedric Diggory!?"

Cho dug her nails into his arms angrily and seethed, "I cannot believe you. Filch has more emotional awareness than you do tonight!"

Cedric thought of some good responses to this, however, none that would have him breathing at the end of this conversation. He looked over at Cho, rather hurt. "I can't read your mind, you know! You SEEMED to be fine, honest! I thought all of that had blown over!"

"Cedric, did you NOT see the way he was looking at me? Or were you just too distracted to see it? Honestly! He was basically snogging me with his eyes, and it was awkward. I thought you might have said something, or come to my defense, but no, you just had to go talk to your friends and do whatever it was you wanted to do! Left me to fend for myself! God how could you- How- I just don't even know!" Cho released him angrily and stormed off towards the loo.

Cedric watched Cho leave, mouth hanging wide open. Fuming, he stalked off towards the spiral staircase leading into the Great Hall. Leaving the room, he sat down on the third step from the bottom, jamming his face in his hands. He came to this stupid ball for her, he did all these stupid things because he loved her! And all he gets is to be yelled at in return, simple because he's not a mind reader. Cho was so much trouble, honestly!

Once Cho was safely in the girl's room with the door shut, she screamed as loud as she could. It was deafening. Her throat was so sore, and the sound reverberated for at least twenty seconds before dying out. She was so… so frustrated with him! How could he have been so unobvious? She just couldn't understand. She sighed and walked up to one of the sink mirrors to check her hair. It still looked perfect. She bit her lip and looked behind her at the door as it opened.

Hermione walked in slowly and carefully. "Hi, Cho. I heard screaming. Are you alright?"

Cho nodded slowly. "Fine."

Hermione frowned. "You know, for a Ravenclaw, you sure can be very astute."

"Excuse me?" Cho started.

Hermione held her hands up innocently. "Please, let me just explain. All I'm saying is that boys… They don't exactly see as we do. You've been around girls almost the entire time you've been here, before you started dating Cedric, right?"

Cho's brow furrowed, wondering where this was going. She nodded slowly and waited for her to continue.

"Well, I've been with Harry and Ron since first year. Believe me, I've spent many times in here crying my eyes out at the frustrations of them not understanding anything about me. But they're boys. They will never see the way we do. What we see as something like someone else eyeing you strangely, they just see as friendliness or maybe curiosity. It won't change." Hermione explained.

Cho bit her lip. "But he didn't even understand that I was looking at him to stay."

Hermione smiled breathlessly. "They won't get that either. You have to be bluntly obvious with those blokes, or they won't get it. Even then, they'll be more dimwitted than Hagrid about his dangerous 'pets'."

They both giggled at this. Cho nodded.

"I suppose. I should go talk to him."

Cho started walking to the door, and then paused and turned her head. "Thanks. Really."

Hermione nodded kindly. "We women need to stick together."

Cho smiled and started walking back to the Great Hall in search of Cedric.

Cedric ran his hands through his hair, praying for some of his anger to subside. Suppressing anger was a norm for Cedric, this time was just taking a bit longer than usual, he told himself. Groaning, he jammed his face in between his kneecaps, sinking lower onto the stairs.

Cho took off at a run, heading to the center of the room. Her eyes roamed for minutes, finding nothing. No sight of him at all. She asked around to see if anyone had seen him. She let out a sigh and ran towards the stairs.

She came to a sudden halt when she saw first the hair. She stood, frozen, as she recognized him. She walked up a little slower and paused a few feet away, just looking. He looked so furious. She wanted to cry. She'd caused that anger. It was her fault. She was such a stupid girl. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't form the words. Cho bit her lip and wiped her eyes as tears started to fall down her face unwillingly.

Cedric looked up, patting down his hair while trying to shove every emotion down his throat the second he saw Cho. Trying his best, he smiled and beckoned her over.

Cho hesitated slightly. She blinked back tears and walked up to him slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, gently.

"I'm so sorry. That was- I was so wrong, and I shouldn't have- I just- I didn't understand that- I didn't…" Cho sniffled.

All of Cedric's anger drained out of him, the second that she had kissed him. Softening himself into her, he whispered gently against her. "No, it's fine, really."

Cho shook her head. "No it isn't. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

Cedric pulled her face up, gently setting her on his lap. Setting his hands in between her hair, he kissed the top of her forehead. "Cho Chang," he began, "you are perfect. We were both wrong in our separate ways, and we shouldn't dwell on it." A kiss on the cheek. "And I love you." A kiss on the tip of her nose.

The music slowed down dramatically. A violin started playing softly, sending chills on her arms and spine. She smiled and giggled softly when he kissed her nose.

"I love you too." She kissed his nose lightly and buried her face in his neck.

Cedric chucked deep in his throat, pulling Cho flush against him. Kissing her cheek, he sighed gently against her, closing his eyes.

Cho smiled in content. "Do you wanna dance?"

Cedric nodded, pulling her up to her feet. "I'd love to."

Cho got up nervously and they walked to the middle of the floor in the hall. Cho put one hand on his shoulder, and kept her other hand held onto his. Her stomach sucked in slightly on instinct when his hand slid to her waist. He led her off. Cedric half-walked, half-danced her backwards, twisting her out and bringing her back in close to him, their bodies closer than ever. The violin sped up slightly, and so did their tempo with it. He bent her back. Cho stretched out her arms silkily and with such womanly seduction, her head tilting back just barely.

He brought her back up slowly, so her head wouldn't rush, and they waltzed around in large circles, each move complimenting each other so beautifully. It was as if they'd rehearsed this for weeks. Cho slid her foot behind her in a half-oval and spin into him. He caught her delicately and slid his hands down to her hips as he lifted her into the air, her back to him. She let her hands float up into the air. When he brought her back down ever so slowly, she let her hands wrap around his neck, fingers sliding against his face softly.

Electricity stirred inside her bones as she spun around and they repeated the dance. He spun her around himself and then Cho held in a breath as she let her hands roam down his chest, lower and lower to his waist, swallowing nervously. She wanted to suddenly see what lay behind those sexy jeans of his. She came back up again and looked up at him, grinning mischievously, and twirling again before putting her hand back in his and rested the other on his shoulder.

Cedric followed Cho's every move as smoothly as he could, for being 12 stone and 6'2 tall. Swallowing hard, he watched as Cho's hands made their way across all of his body. Pants becoming suddenly very tight, Cedric swallowed hard and leaned close into Cho.

"C-Cho, we're in public…"

Cho bit her lip. "We can go somewhere more private."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly. "What, in Hogwarts?"

Cho nodded. "Course. We could go to my dorm. The girls are going to be out for almost the whole night."

Cedric's eyebrows shot up immediately. "What, you're serious?"

Cho nodded. "Marietta told me they weren't coming back tonight until at least morning."

Cedric's mouth hung open. "But... uh... s-sex."

Cho laughed. "You act as if we've never had sex before."

Cedric stared intently at her. "Cho, you can't joke about these things."

"I'm not joking, Cedric." Cho stated.

Cedric's eyes lit up in an instant, and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Heh, really?"

Cho nodded and kissed him, letting her tongue flicker on his lips. "Can we go?"

Cedric let out a childish giggle, before returning to a somewhat stern face, which had oddly lit up eyes and a grin that tilted up at the right. "Mmmmhm."

Cho grabbed his hand and ran towards the Ravenclaw common room as fast as her legs would allow. She was grinning in excitement and muttered the answer to the riddle. The door swung open and she clambered up to her room. She pulled Cedric in and shut the door behind her, casting a Muffliato and turning to face him, grinning.

Cedric's mind was spinning, and he couldn't exactly form a coherent thought. His face had this lopsided grin plastered against it, and he was giggling every so often.

Cho bit her lip and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him heatedly and melding her body into his.

Cedric pressed softly back up against Cho, entwining his fingers into her hair, kneading it softly. His pants were becoming tighter by the second, and he groaned softly into Cho's mouth.

Cho whined desperately into his mouth and started breathing heavily into his mouth. She fumbled with his shirt and took it off of him clumsily. She pushed him closer to her bed and nibbled at his lip tauntingly.

Cedric groaned deep in his throat, quickly pulling Cho's shirt up and over her head. Almost instinctively, his lips went directly to her neck, sucking lightly as his hands fumbled with the button of her trousers.

Cho moaned softly and leaned her head back, arching her chest closer to his face. "Oh please…"

Cedric moaned, complying immediately. Shaking off Cho's jeans, his hands found his way under Cho's knickers, rubbing her clit very softly, and very slowly, lips still attached vitally to her neck.

Cho sighed in relief at the touch of him on her skin again. She groaned and started moving her hips slowly against his fingers. She combed her fingers through his hair with one hand, and braced her body against her dresser with the other. She moaned loudly again, feeling the throbbing sensation inside of her building ever so quickly.

"Oh Gods… Oh… Don't… Don't stop… Cedric…" She gasped between moans and hitched breaths.

Cedric laughed a bit, pressing a finger slowly in and out of Cho, his thumb still idly playing with her clit, slightly harder and faster this time. Slowly, the speed of his fingers began to speed up with every moan Cho uttered out. "Mm, I won't stop love, no worries."

Cho's breath hitched when his finger entered, and she grinded her hips against him faster. "Oh yes, Oh Gods yes!"

She cried out and moaned repetitively, impulsively biting on his neck and licking it lightly as she bit. Cho wanted so much more. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin. She wanted to just have him play with her senseless, her writhing under his body. She grabbed his hand, stopping him, her breathing heavy.

"I-I want… I want you to… On the bed… Do this on the bed… Above me… Please?" she asked breathlessly.

Cedric laughed hoarsely, regretfully pulling his fingers out of Cho. Quickly, he pulled down her knickers, laying her down onto her bed. Instinctively, his mouth covered hers immediately; tongue deep down into her throat. Straddling her, Cedric fumbled with the button of his jeans, shoving them off next to the rest of the other clothes.

Cho groaned and flickered her tongue against the back of his playfully, shivering in delight and utter excitement at how dominant he was being. She opened her body so willingly for him and guided his hand back down to where she was most heated, begging him to continue where he left off.

Cedric pushed his hand away from where hers was guiding it; grinning slightly at Cho. Gently, he kissed her neck, and placed his hands gently on her thighs, opening them up slightly. As quickly as he could, Cedric ducked his head in between her legs, placing her legs over his shoulders. Pressing his tongue flat against her, he started softly and slowly licking up and down her opening.

Cho at first was confused when he pushed his hand away, but grinned in utter glee when she realized what he was doing. She placed her hands above his head and combed her fingers through it, sighing and moaning softly at the feel of his tongue deliciously eating her up. She moved her body in timing with his mouth, biting her lip and quaking in pleasure. Her fingers scrunched up little bits of his hair as she pulsated and rode desperately against his lips.

Cedric pressed his lips hard against Cho, tongue delving deep into her. His fingers came up to rub and massage at her clit, spurred on by her little moans. Twisting his tongue inside her, Cedric started to quickly pull his tongue in and out of Cho, fingers rubbing faster and faster.

She gasped at the sudden quickness, followed by a loud moan from deep within her throat. She cried out his name, going faster, faster. She could feel herself tightening, and then loosening, and tightening again. He knew just how to please her, and it felt so damn good. She arched her body up into the air, writhing beneath him in ecstasy. Her breathing quickened so much that she closed her eyes as they rolled to the back of her head and she let out a loud cry of pleasure, shaking uncontrollably and pushing his head even further to her body.

"More!" she cried. "Oh GODS, Cedric!"

Cedric quickly switched his fingers for his tongue; his fingers began pushing into Cho as fast as they could, while his tongue rubbed rapidly over her clit. His other hand was busy quickly jerking himself off as fast as he could go, moaning into Cho. Hand moving so fast that he could feel the precum form at the tip, seeping onto the base of his cock quickly.

When he switched, it almost drove her over the edge. She clutched the sheets desperately as the blood rushed to her head, heating her face immensely. She pushed herself even closer to his face, begging for more. She groaned deeply and let out a hiss as her thighs got wetter and wetter. She couldn't even focus on what was going on around her because of the pleasure coursing through her veins. She let out grunted breaths in sequences of a couple seconds each apart, grinding her hips against his mouth desperately.

Cedric's grip on his cock was tighter, and his movements were faster with every little sound that Cho was making. With every force in him, he pressed his lips hard against Cho, licking and sucking every little inch he could reach. Slowly, his teeth would come out and graze her clit as his fingers twisted in and out of her gently.

Cho whimpered when his teeth grazed her clit and cried out even louder than ever. "Yes!"

She felt her body quake, and she tightened as, without warning, she went over the edge. But her body was not allowing her to calm down. She rose even higher in excitement. One orgasm seemed to not be enough for tonight. She barely even calmed down before the feel of his teeth and his tongue gliding over her nub made her skin prickle and her moans and sighs start up again. She pressed herself against him even more, if it was even possible to do so. Her skin heated and flamed as she felt herself rising again. Her head dipped back as she started whimpering and moaning and crying out, louder and louder with each of his touch.

Cedric could feel a tightening in his lower stomach, and removed his mouth from Cho immediately. Quickly, he pushed her back onto the bed, before almost teasingly slow, he pushed all of his cock into Cho, moaning languidly.

Cho's heart started beating faster as he pushed her back. When she started to feel him inside her, she whimpered, not liking how slow he was going. When he was finally inside, she cried out and moaned, taking his mouth and shoving her tongue down his throat desperately. Her hands flew to his neck as her tongue dove and explored his mouth as if it were the very first time.

Cedric's mind lost all reason, and his instincts started to take over. Gently, he took her wrists and bound them over her head, holding them down with one of his hands. Slowly, he started to pick up the pace, going faster and faster with each thrust.

Cho's body writhed in excitement as she put her legs up behind his back and let him ride her. This thrill of being… commanded. Taken over, maybe. Just plain dominance from him. It was so exhilarating and she loved it. As he started pushing against her walls, she cried out and grinned like a little girl, giggling excitedly as her eyes rolled back and she shivered from being underneath him.

"Faster!" she cried.

Cedric complied without hesitation, practically slamming his hips hard into Cho, rolling them once he was buried deep inside each time. His lips went straight to her neck, sucking so hard it was sure to leave a bruise.

Cho took a huge intake of breath and moaned so deeply that she almost couldn't breathe. She just couldn't get enough of him. She was throbbing so badly that it almost hurt, but in such a good way. She reveled in it gladly and circulated her hips against him riding her, creating even more needed friction. She tilted her head to the side to give him easy access to her neck as her body instinctively thrust itself against his chest, just aching to be touched. She moaned and cried out and just screamed in joy.

"Faster!" she cried again.

Cedric's mind blanked out, slamming rapidly into Cho's hips. He was practically screaming against her at this point, his eyes slammed shut. Somehow, his fingers found their way to her clit, frantically rubbing back and forth, while Cedric tried to steady his cries.

Cho grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and bit down on it, drawing blood. She kissed him so roughly that her mouth started hurting, but she couldn't feel the pain compared to the desire escaping every pore in her body. Her body started quivering and she started writhing under him, whimpering and moaning, wanting to touch him, but her hands still restrained. But she did not want him to let go. This control that he was ensuing on her was seriously making her go crazy and making her so filled with lust that she couldn't control herself. Her body acted as its own. It felt like she was watching from the outside. She had absolutely no control over herself anymore as she rode against him, pounding her body against his cock. Up and down, so utterly hard. She curved her body when their cores met, driving the sensation upwards inside her, hitting her G-spot as his fingers rubbed rapidly against the nub. She moaned and sighed and screamed and let out gasps of pure pleasure and excitement. They had never had sex quite like this, and it felt utterly fantastic. It was so ravishing, and she didn't want it to end.

Cedric's screams were mostly contained by Cho's mouth, but he got the feeling that the horrible screeching of the bed slamming against the wall every second might give away what they were doing. Not caring one single bit, Cedric propelled himself forward, feeling that low coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Nngh—FUCK—Cho, gonna—c—cum, fuck…" Cedric's hips rapidly went in and out of Cho, swiveling every so often. His fingers were rubbing rapidly so fast that his fingers were starting to slide out of her sometimes, but it didn't deter him one bit.

Cho's walls tightened around him as she whimpered against his lips. "Me too… Oh… Cedric… C-Come on…"

She moaned and squealed and cried out as she felt herself release for a second time.

Cedric was so close, so close he could feel himself on the edge, right fucking there, but not just close enough…

Cho coming was just enough to undo Cedric. With an inhuman cry, he slammed his hips rapidly into Cho, slowing down with time. A minute after his release, he still held onto Cho, trying to regain his breathing, face covered in sweat.

Cho shuddered as she felt him release inside of her. Her breathing was so fast, her body coated in sweat. As she tried to calm her breathing, she slipped her arms out of his hands and pulled him against her chest, wrapping her arms around his head and closing her eyes.

She lay like that for a minute before she could finally speak again. "That was… We need to do that again sometime. That was the best sex I've ever had with you. By far. W-Where in the world did that come from? All of the dominance?"

Cedric laughed, his voice hoarse as though he'd worn it out. "No idea. Was it... uh, okay?"

Cho let out a breathless chuckle. "It was wonderful. Do that again when we go on a frenzy like this again. It really… It made me want you. Really badly."

She kissed the top of his head, soaked in sweat, and ran her fingers through it absently. "Thank you."

Cedric's eyes slipped shut slowly, his vision blurring slightly. "Mmnhn? No, no... thank you, Cho, really." He softly kissed the top of her head before resting his eyes again.

Cho's eyes shut heavily, starting to drift into slumber. "Happy Halloween…"

* * *

a/n: **Happy(late) Halloween! We wrote this when it was around Halloween, in the spirit of it. Review, and let us know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
